


The Milk Exchange (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: ABF, ANR, Adult Breastfeeding, Coworkers to lovers, F/M, Impreg risk, Lactation Kink, MILF, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You have a long-time crush on a single-mom MILF at your workplace. She has a baby at home and is pumping breastmilk at work. Naughtiness ensues.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 10





	The Milk Exchange (M4F)

TITLE: Milk Exchange (M4F)

WRITTEN BY: u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (Please amend as appropriate): [M4F] Milk Exchange [BFE] [Coworkers to Lovers] [Lactation] [Breastfeeding] [ANR] [ABF] [MILF] [Breast worship] [Body appreciation] [Nursing] [Fingering] [Pussy licking] [Blowjob] [Impreg risk] [Creampie] [Workplace sex] [Younger man Older woman] [Awkward to Passionate]

PREMISE: You have a long-time crush on a single-mom MILF at your workplace. She has a 6-month baby at home and is on break in the manager's office, pumping breastmilk. Naughtiness ensues.

NOTES FOR PERFORMER: The setting for this script is the restaurant where you work together. Feel feel to change the venue to suit you. And I see the male character (you) as younger (college-aged), or somehow "junior" to the woman. So if you're, say, 22, she's maybe 30, so not that much older than you. But please feel free to change this dynamic to suit your voice, style, and setting. I would prefer there be no MD/lb or DD/lg dynamic here. Really no kink except the lactation/nursing. Just a sexy workplace story, MILF appreciation, with a small dose of fetish. You are also free to improv/change lines to suit, especially the sex bits. Make it yours, and have fun!

Notations in (parentheses) indicate sounds or SFX.  
Notations in {brackets} are my notes to you about what's going on, what you might be feeling.

REMINDER: Please tag me in Comments when you post.

"MILK EXCHANGE"

(Optional SFX: Muffled restaurant noise. Soft knock at the door)

Oh, hi, it's me, the bar back. I'm really, really sorry to disturb you, but the manager said to tell you...

What's that? You can’t hear me so well? I’m sorry, yeah, it’s loud out front in the main dining room.

Uh, you sure I can come in? Yeah, OK. I’ll walk in... slowly... with my back to you. Sorry, it’s kinda awkward… (small chuckle)

There was no female staff available to come back here to give you a message.

I know you’ve been waiting for a little while for a lull to come back here to pump milk for your baby. It seemed like you were in some discomfort. 

… Anyway, I was meant to tell you the waitress who missed her bus just made it in and will cover for you. So, you don’t have to rush through what you’re doing back here.

The manager said to take the time you nee..." {Out of habit, you’ve turned around and are presented with the sight of a beautiful young woman, topless, with a breast pump attached to one breast, and the bra cup already lowered from the other breast.}

Oh, shit, I’m so sorry! I’m not used to talking to people with my back to them. I turned around instinctively... (sheepish laugh)

Oh, don’t be embarrassed. I have two older sisters. They have a gaggle of kids and are total breastfeeding hippies, always waving their boobies around. 

Oh God, I'm so sorry! That’s so rude! (self-conscious chortle)

So… I’ll be on my way. I just came back to give you that message… {you’re still lingering, though}

Oh, you need help putting that first filled bottle in the little fridge? Uh, OK.

{Imagine: You walk over to her. She hands you the first small filled bottle of her milk. The container is body-warm, which turns you on immensely. You distract by making small talk.}

Oh wow, the milk is warm. Uh, I guess that makes sense...

Um, good thing the manager makes a special provision for you to pump at work. That’s gotta be unusual in the restaurant business.

That IS true. You’re a major asset to the business. Everyone loves you. (a little under your breath) …why wouldn’t they..?

Huh? Oh, I mean, you’re just so good at what you do. 

Kids and older people alike adore you, the special attention you pay them.

The dads obviously love you. Yet somehow the wives are never get jealous of you. 

That’s a true gift. Having that hold on people.

And of course, you’re always so nice to me. Well, to everyone. But… I feel like you’ve taken me under your wing since I started here.

You must think I’m just some dumb college kid. (small chuckle) I guess I kinda am next to someone as popular as you.

(pause)

What..? You think a college kid like me would think less of you for being a single mother?

No. If anything, I really admire that. All I have to do is go to lectures and work a part-time job.

What you’re doing seems super-human to me… anyway…

Oh, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to stare.

Yeah yeah, I know I said my sisters flashed me all the time. But I didn’t exactly have a crush on them. 

Uh… shit. I’d better get out of here before I put my foot in it any further. (little laugh)

Well, yeah, I’ve had a crush on you since I started working here, at the beginning of term… God, isn’t it obvious…

Well, you’ve always been gorgeous. And so sweet to me, like I said.

Then when you got pregnant, your body transformed in the most wonderful ways. Oh man, I hope you don’t mind me saying that. 

But just looking at you, sitting there pumping precious milk for your wee babe. I can’t help it… you’re just so beautiful. 

Anyway… just observing your gorgeous self, growing rounder and fuller with each passing day. 

How your hair became glossier, your skin rosier. I mean, people always talk about pregnant women glowing, but in your case, it was really true. 

And, well… I probably should stop gushing.

Oh, you don’t mind me yammering on? … I guess you’re not going anywhere.

Anyway, after you had your baby, it seemed like mere weeks before your body regained its previous svelte shape.

Well, except for… uh, never mind. Oh God, I really should stop talking.

(pause)

Well, just the fact that your body quickly shrank to its pre-baby shape, but your… er… your chest stayed as full as it was when you were pregnant. 

And maybe it’s an optical illusion because you’re so slim again, but it seems like your bust is even fuller…

Oh, it *is* fuller? How is that?

Oh right, I remember now my sisters saying something about that. How the more the babies fed from them, the more milk their bodies produced.

It’s Nature’s way, I suppose. Survival and all that…

But… well, let’s just say my sisters looked nothing like you.

Like what? Er… I don’t know how to say it without sounding like a total ass.

Are you sure..? Well, my rude buddies would say you – well, not you personally, but someone who looks like you – that you look like a sex bimbo. 

(embarrassed laugh) Oh God, I’m sorry. But you did insist.

OK. Well, me, I would say you look like a lush, fertile Goddess. Amongst us mere mortals. (chuckle, imagine shaking your head at yourself)

Oh? So, it’s true? Your baby has a huge appetite so your body *has* been responding by producing more?

I guess my sisters weren’t making that up.

But, I mean, where does it end? You can’t just keep... magically expanding…?

Really, your baby can’t keep up with the milk production, nowadays? {you’re getting turned on}

What do you do with the extra milk?

Oh, you're freezing to donate? There are human milk banks?? 

Wow, you could knock me over with a feather with a factoid like that.

Right, to help mothers who aren’t blessed enough to produce *quite* so much milk naturally. Or babies orphaned at birth. Poor wee things.

So, there are other side effects to all the milk-producing hormones?

Uh huh… (pause.) Oh, I didn’t know that. I mean my sisters are married so I wouldn’t have heard anything about that. 

Not that they would tell me about increased sex drive, or if they weren’t getting enough attention from a man. {Your voice getting gradually more husky from here on out. She’s def coming on to you, and you are def getting horny.}

Well, I’m sure you won’t be single long, a desirable woman like yourself.

Uh, yes, of course, you are. I think I’ve pretty much been conveying that, no? (self-conscious chuckle)

You make me wish I were older, more worldly. If I were, I would have the nerve to ask you out…

Yes, of course, are you kidding?

Anyway, I keep saying this, but I’d best get going… (then muttering to yourself…) but apparently, I can’t tear myself away.

[pause]

Um, what do you mean, pay you some attention while you finish pumping? You mean talk to you some more?

(light laugh) Of course, you’re not a boring old lady. You may be a little older than me, but you're no old lady. 

No, ma'am. You are what we boys would call a MILF, if you don’t mind my saying.

Hmmm? Would I... what? 

Oh, … like to fu…..?

Well, it's not gentlemanly to admit it, but since you ask. (dreamy voice) If I were ever lucky even to be given the chance someday. Yes, I would. In a heartbeat.

Really? Well, you’ll only have to say the word, ma'am. (little laugh, like you’re just joking around)

So, what was the thing you needed assistance with, then? {she tells you to come kneel between her legs and worship her}

Oh! God… uh… are you teasing me? You’re not making fun of me for being a young, dumb kid, right?

I mean, no guy is going to say no to that.

Uh, OK... Well, if it would please you, I’ll come by your side... and... kneel between your knees...

Oh…er… there’s a drop of milk about to spill from your breast, the one that’s not latched onto the pump…

May I… may I taste it, actually? It might stain your clothing otherwise..."

(You lick up the drop of milk. Very light mouth sound. Sucking throughout should be relatively quiet. For reference, babies don’t make much noise when they’re suckling.)

Mmm… how does your milk taste? Light, warm, sweet. Wonderful…

Do you mind if… if I have a little more? Sounds like it’s just gonna go to waste anyway if your baby can’t drink all that you make.

Huh? Do I have a Mommy fetish? (little nervous laugh)

I don't know about a fetish. I just know I want to taste you. Every part of you. Starting with this. OK?

(soft moans and whimpers as you quietly drink her milk. Improv additional appreciative language as you’d like.)

Oh fuck… you taste and smell so good!

How do you taste and smell? Like a “yummy mummy”. (little laugh as you latch your mouth back on her.)

(with your mouth full, keep talking) What else can I do for you… can I rub your clit for you? Would you like that?

(optional rustle of clothing as you lift her skirt)

Fuck… you’re soaking wet. Mmm… you *are* a yummy mummy.

(a little more suckling as you continue emptying her breast and rubbing her clit)

Ah, fuck me, I love this. Your full, heavy breast pressed up to my nose, my hand on your sweet clit, getting all wet from your pussy.

Mmmm, I know what I want to taste next…mmmm. (slurp and gulp)

OK, looks like this side is light now. Do you feel better?

I’m glad… can I taste you between your legs now? Please say yes.

{pause, then go downtown, improv oral sex sounds. Improv lines as you like, in addition to below.}

(between licks) I know, everyone thinks I’m young and inexperienced. Well, I *am* young. But I love pussy. And I’m a fast learner. I want to learn what you like… 

{continue oral sex sounds, slowly at first, then escalating to bring her to orgasm}

Ah fuck, your MILF pussy is so wet, so sweet. Mmmm, I wanna make you cum… can you cum from my tongue?

Oh yeah, cum on my tongue. Cum in my mouth. Fuck. You have no idea how much I’ve fantasized about this, pulling on my heavy dick. 

Now I can tell you. How I’ve admired you all this time. Dreamt about being by your side, watching you feeding your baby, hoping you’d save a bit of your wonderful warm milk for me. 

Then gazing at you as you put your sweet baby in her cot, impatient for my turn. Then linger over your lush body, taking my time so your body has time to make even more milk.

Then sinking my cock into your beautiful body as I drink from you… just… like… this. (mouth sound)

Making you cum on my cock as you ride me cowgirl, your huge milky tits nearly suffocating me, your milk leaking then dripping into my waiting mouth.

Yes, yes, yes. These are the thoughts this college boy has been having about you. So please, gush your wonderful MILF cum on my tongue. {improv for her to cum for you.}

{You clean her up, as your breathing returns to normal.}

Mmm… that was so good. Thank you for making this boy’s dreams come true…

(Chuckling, as you stand up) I guess we should try to tidy up and get back to work, huh?

What…? You want … my milk? Are you serious? We don’t have time for that… Do we?

{She pulls you to her. Optional: sound of belt buckle being undone}

Oh shit, are you serious. {She takes you into her mouth in one movement. Remember she hasn’t been with a man in a long time, and she’s high on hormones.}

Aw, FUCK. Fucccckkkk… your mouth feels amazing. Oh… oh, God. (Improv appreciation of receiving fellatio. She is very good at it.)

Oh God, slow down… slow down, you’re gonna make me cum doing that. Can I …? 

What? Really? Uh, I don’t have a condom. I mean, I don’t carry one at work, you know? (rueful laugh)

Um, OK, I guess I can pull out. It’s risky, isn't it?

{She’s pulling up her skirt now around her waist.} Aw… fuck… Oh God, your pussy is so wet, so amazing.

OK, just for a bit. If you’re sure...

(improv sounds of slowly entering her, then having slow intercourse)

Oh, fuck me, your pussy is hot and tight. I thought you just had a baby. How are you so tight? (small chuckle)

(improv speeding up)

Oh shit, you feel good inside. I need to pace myself… so I can pull out in time.

{for the rest of time, you’re talking but also panting a bit, from the movement of intercourse}

What…? You think it’s OK to cum inside? No fucking way. That sounds too risky.

Oh, breastfeeding women have a harder time getting pregnant? 

Well, that sounds ideal, but you don’t seem convinced. What does that mean, “a harder time”?

Basically fool-proof up to 6 months after birth…?

Er, how old is your baby?

Just 6 months? I don’t know about that…. Oh shit, you’re clenching on me. Fuckk!

Oh God, oh fuck, I’m gonna cum…. I’m gonna pull out now, OK? No? You want me to keep my cock inside??

Shit, I don’t know what to do. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum… I’m cumming, oh shit!! (improv orgasm. Bonus if you can convey slight inner conflict, yet losing control)

(Panting subsides; soft kissing, nuzzling her neck etc.)

(lazy post-coital vibe) Mmmm, that was amazing. Oh man, if anyone had told me this is what I was in for when I walked back here to give you a message…

You are wonderful. (soft kiss)

Don’t worry, love. No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you. Anyway, this is my final year at university. After that, I can look after you. (soft laugh) Who knows, maybe we’ll keep you pregnant. 

In the meantime, what did you say about your baby not being able to drink all your milk..?

(Soft kissing. Fadeout.)


End file.
